Nouveaux mondes, nouvelles aptitudes
by thTomeWriter
Summary: Toujours possibilité d'un DarkHarry, chapitre 2 up, mais toujours pas très long... Dites moi ce que vous en pensez ! Bzouu :
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer : Rien de cette fiction ne m'appartient, je me sers comme une lâche des personnages et du monde merveilleux de JK Rowlings.

Bon et bien voila une fiction dont l'intrigue est intégralement sur papier et qu'il ne me reste qu'à taper... Enjoy reading, et reviews svp !

Chapitre 1 - Et si tout changeait?

Sans aucun doute, Voldemort était bel et bien de retour, et plus aucune de ses actions n'était discrète. Les massacres de Moldus étaient de plus en plus fréquents, et malgré ces attaques répétées, un seul Mangemort avait été capturé depuis le début des vacances. Rentré plus tôt chez lui à cause de la mort du directeur de Poudlard, Albus Dumbledore, Harry avait pu suivre tous les évènements grâce aux journaux quotidiens et chaque jour se révoltait un peu plus contre son impuissance face aux évènements terribles qui terrorisaient Moldus comme Sorciers. Depuis la mort de Dumbledore, le peulple sorcier tout entier était plongé dans une léthargie, et une peur certaine, cette grande figure de la Magie, qui avait été le seul à pouvoir effrayer Voldemort était tombé lui aussi... Maintenant seul restait celui qui avait été désigné comme L'Elu par la presse, Harry Potter, le Survivant, qui plusieurs fois déja avait réussi à combattre Voldemort et à le défaire.

Harry était devenu l'ultime espoir d'une communauté de personnes, tout le monde semblait croire qu'étant donné qu'il avait déja vaincu Voldemort une fois, il serait certainement à même de recommencer aujourd'hui... Et pourtant tous ces gens ne voyaient pas une chose, qui crevait pourtant les yeux. Harry Potter n'était personne d'autre qu'un adolescent ayant vu trop de mort et de destruction pour son âge, ayant grandi trop vite... Mais il demeurait un adolescent, avec des pouvoirs d'adolescent et une bonne dose de chance qui lui avait permis de s'en tirer à chaque fois contre Voldemort. Bien sûr la population sorcière n'avait aucune idée de l'existence des Horcruxes, seuls Harry et Dumbledore le savaient... Et pourtant, Harry Potter, bien que promis à un avenir tout a fait honorable grâce à ses aptitudes magiques, n'avait absolument pas les compétences nécessaires pour réellement faire face à Lord Voldemort. Certes il avait lui-même ressenti une forte augmentation de son niveau magique depuis je jour de l'enterrement de Dumbledore, bien qu'il se soit gardé d'en parler à qui que ce soit. Le jeune homme était persuadé qu'il avait hérité d'une grande partie de la puissance d'Albus Dumbledore par le biais des éclairs qui étaient apparus lors de la cérémonie.

C'est en relisant encore une fois l'intégralité des notes qu'il avait prises au cours de l'an passé après chacune des leçons avec Dumbledore, qu'il avait réellement pris conscience de l'ampleur de la tâche qui l'attendait. Certes, il avait une bonne idée de ce en quoi étaient contenus les derniers Horcruxes, mais cela ne lui donnait pour autant pas la moindre idée d'où ils pouvaient être cachés... Cela pouvait être n'importe où. Harry avait songé à aller voir dans l'orphelinat où Voldemort avait grandi, mais cela lui paraissait étrange. La grotte avait eu une signification pour Voldemort, c'était peut-être la première fois qu'il se servait intentionnellement de ses pouvoirs pour faire du mal à quelqu'un, certainement, cette grotte avait pour connotation le début de sa grandeur... Mais l'orphelinat... C'était également là que Dumbledore avait appris au jeune Tom Jedusor, ce petit garçon si étrange, qu'il était un sorcier... Comment savoir?

Cela faisait maintenant cinq heures que Harry travaillait sans s'arrêter. Il passait son temps à apprendre chacune des notions qui étaient contenus dans tous les livres qu'il avait en sa possession, que ce soient des manuels de l'ordre scolaire ou qu'il avait obtenu à l'extérieur. Il savait pertinament que la moindre information sur la Magie pourrait l'aider dans son combat contre les Mangemorts et Voldemort. Mais malgré le travail qu'il avait déja abattu durant les deux mois de vacances qu'il avait déja passé, il ne se faisait que peu d'illusions, son combat contre Voldemort, le combat final, ne se limiterait pas à des Stupéfix et Expelliarmus... Quand il voyait à quel niveau il devrait être pour égaler le combat qui avait eu lieu entre Voldemort et Dumbledore au ministère de la magie à la fin de sa cinquième année, il se disait que tout était perdu. C'est alors qu'il était perdu dans ses pensées, peu gaies soit dit en passant, que trois hiboux rentrèrent dans sa chambre. Coquecigrue, le hibou de Ron était parmis eux, et portait deux lettres. Les deux autres hiboux lui étaient inconnus. Cette subite affluence de hiboux étaient due à son anniversaire, ses 17 ans, qui marquaient son passage en tant qu'adulte dans le monde de la Magie. Harry attendait bien entendu avec impatience le moment où il pourrait enfin quitter les Dursley, mais maintenant que ce moment était venu, il ne savait que faire ni où aller. Il détacha toutes les lettres, et commença par celles apportées par Coq, la première venant de Ron :

"Salut Harry,

Je suis désolé de ne pas t'avoir écrit pendant près de deux mois, mais maman avait peur que notre courrier soit intercepté. C'est pour cela que j'ai gardé le silence, j'espère que tu ne nous en voudras pas trop. Je suis avec Hermione depuis que nous sommes rentrés de Poudlaird, ses parents et elle sont venus habiter Tu-Sais-Où par mesure de sécurite. Nous ne pouvons pas te dire quand nous nous reverrons, mais je te donnerait ton cadeau à ce moment àa car il était trop gros pour Coq. Bref, voilà, joyeux anniversaire mon vieux, profite bien de ta majorité.

Ron."

Souriant pour la première fois depuis longtemps, Harry reposa la lettre de Ron. Ce temps passé seul avec Hermione après l'année qu'ils avaient eu ne pouvait que lui être bénéfique. Il prit ensuite la seconde lettre, qui portait cette fois l'écriture ronde et soignée de sa meilleure amie:

"Mon cher Harry,

Comme Ron a déja dû te le dire dans sa lettre, nous sommes vraiment désolés de ne pas t'avoir écrut plus tôt, mais nous ne voulions prendre aucun risque. Je suis depuis le début des vacances Tu-Sais-Où avec mes parents et les Weasley. L'ambiance n'est bien sûr plus la même depuis la disparition de Dumbledore, mais toujours est-il que ça s'active tout de même drolement. Je ne sais pas vraiment quand nous pourrons nous revoir, mais j'espère que cela sera bientôt. Comme Ron a dû également te le dire, et comme j'allais oublier de le faire, joyeux anniversaire Harry, et n'oublies pas qu'il ne faut pas faire de Magie devant les Moldus ! Ne t'amuses pas trop à leurs dépends. Gros bisous,

Hermione"

Souriant toujours, Harry déposa la lettre avec celle de Ron et se tourna vers l'une des autres, qui ne portait aucun sceau, et une fine écriture indiquant son adresse:

"_A l'intention de Harry Potter,_

_Cher Mr.Potter, avant toute chose et avant même de me présenter, je me dois de vous demander de croire tout ce qu'il sera écrit ici. Pour commencer donc, mon nom est Älinel Frozenfang. La raison qui m'a poussé à vous écrire en ces temps troublés est très simple. Lord Voldemort est, ainsi que vous le savez mieux que personne, de retour, ayant repris ses vieilles habitudes. Pourtant, Mr. Potter, Voldemort dispose aujourd'hui de pouvoirs plus grands et plus terrifiants encore que ceux dont il disposait au cours de la précédente guerre. _

_Le fait que cette lettre vous parvienne est un évènement exceptionnel, c'est la première fois que je fais part de mon existence à qui que ce soit depuis que cette Terre existe. J'ai suivi, en tant qu'être immatériel, le développement et la transmission de la Magie tout au long de l'Histoire, depuis les chamans de l'Âge de Pierre, jusqu'à la communauté sorcière existant aujourd'hui et qui est menacée d'un grâve péril. Je ne suis en vérité pas un être vivant, mais plutôt un être spirituel qui a pour mission de veiller à la préservation de la Magie et à son usage mesuré et correct. Le fait que Voldemort existe contrecarre ma mission et ma raison d'être, et le fait que cette prophétie existe m'a poussé à rédiger cette missive. Vous êtes conscient que vos pouvoirs sont loin d'égaler ceux du Mage Noir qui terrorise tout le monde à la surface de cette planète, mais je vous propose de changer cela par le biais d'un entraînement tout à fait particulier. Il vous faut comprendre Mr. Potter, que votre décision doit se prendre dans l'urgence, car au moment même où j'écris, Lord Voldemort vient de remarquer que la protection qui était érigée sur le 4, Privet Drive, vient de tomber à cause de votre anniversaire. Je ne peux pas dévoiler ce qui constituera cet entraînement pour l'instant, son contenu vous sera dévoilé si vous choisissez de l'accepter. _

_Il n'y a que vous qui puissiez prendre la décision, Mr. Potter, vous êtes le seul à pouvoir débarasser la communauté Sorcière de ce fou dangereux, mais si vous restez ainsi vous mourrez, à n'en pas douter. Si votre décision est d'accepter l'entraînement, vous trouverez une sorte de Portoloin dans le fond de l'enveloppe, il vous suffira de le toucher pour vous évaporer de cette dimension et commencer votre apprentissage._

_A bientôt j'espère, Mr. Potter. _

_Älianel Frozenfang"_

Harry relut plusieurs fois la lettre, ayant du mal à y croire. Ainsi Voldemort serait déjà sur ses traces... Il aurait tout intérêt à accepter de suivre cet entraînement... En jetant un coup d'oeil au fond de l'enveloppe, il put y voir une sorte de stylo, qui devait constituer le simili-portoloin. Il avait peine à se décider, et pourtant quelque chose l'incitait à faire ce que la lettre voulait de lui, et souhaitait pouvoir défendre tous ceux qu'il aimait et dont la vie était en danger en permanence à cause de Voldemort et de ses sbires. Ainsi, sans autre préavis, et sans même ouvrir la troisième lettre qu'il avait reçue, il se saisit de l'orbe et disparut sans laisser de trace de la suface de la Terre. Le monde clamerait dès le lendemain sa perte à cause de la disparition du Survivant et de la Marque des Ténèbres qui flottait au dessus de la maison qu'il habitait... Le dernier rempart du monde Magique avait disparu.

Et voilà pour le premier chapitre... Dites-moi ce que vous en pensez, ce qu'il faudrait que je fasse pour vous contenter :p . Je sais que j'ai longtemps abandonné mes autres fics, mais l'inspiration s'était vite tarie, par la faute d'un scénario que je n'avais pas préparé à l'avance, ce qui n'est pas le cas cette fois-ci... En bref, mettez-moi des reviews, que je sache si ça vaut le coup de continuer d'écrire. Bizoux tchou !


	2. Chapitre 2 Premier monde, et surprises

Disclaimer : Rien de cette fiction ne m'appartient, je me sers comme une lâche des personnages et du monde merveilleux de JK Rowlings.

Bon et bien voila une fiction dont l'intrigue est intégralement sur papier et qu'il ne me reste qu'à taper... Enjoy reading, et reviews svp !

- Premier monde, et surprise . . .

Harry, dès qu'il avait touché le Portoloin, avait ressenti quelque chose de très bizarre... Au lieu de la désormais familière et pourtant toujours aussi désagréable sensation de tiraillement au niveau de son nombril, c'était cette fois une impression d'être tiré par le moidre de ses organes qui s'était emparée de lui... Le voyage était également bien plus long que tous ceux qu'il avait pu expérimenter jusqu'alors, il ne savait au bout d'un moment plus si cela faisait quelques heures ou simplement quelques minutes que cela avait commencé. Tout était composé de lueurs indistinctes, et de son mélangés, qui finirent par bien vite venir à bout de ses résistances, et c'est évanoui qu'il finit son voyage un peu particulier...

Quand il se réveilla, rien autour de lui ne pouvait laisser penser à Privet Drive. Il était allongé dans une immense prairie qui s'étendait à perte de vue. Le soleil était déjà haut dans le ciel, ce qui lui laissait penser (nda : il est perspicace non? hum.) qu'il avait dormi pendant un bon moment, étant parti de nuit. Lorsqu'il se redressa pour regarder mieux autour de lui, il se rendit compte que son corps le faisait attrocement souffrir, et qu'aucun de ses muscles ne semblait avoir été épargné par le voyage long et éprouvant qu'il avait subi. La clarté autour de lui était également assez dérangeante, et pourtant, il lui semblait qu'il était normal qu'il soit là. Il n'aurait pas pu dire pourquoi il avait pris ce Portoloin, qui aurait très bien pu être un piège de Lord Voldemort en fin de compte, mais il avait senti que la magie qui se dégageait de la lettre lui était tout sauf hostile... Il prit alors conscience d'une capacité à laquelle il n'avait jusqu'alors pas porté attention : il était capable de ressentir plus ou moins précisément la magie que dégageait chaque brin d'herbe, chaque arbre, chaque être vivant qui l'entourait... Emerveillé par cela, il passa un long moment à penser quelles pourraient être les avantages d'une telle aptitude, avant que la chaleur dispensée par le soleil ne le ramène à la réalité... Il était toujours assis à même le sol, sans le moindre repère autour de lui, ni la moindre idée de l'endroit où il se trouvait. En se levant et en regardant tout autour de lui, toujours à grand peine à cause des nombreuses courbatures qu'il avait, il ne put voir qu'une végétation rase mais très verte tout autour de lui. Il ne savait pas où aller, dans quelle direction partir en premier, et ce qu'il faisait ici restait finalement assez flou à ses ueix. La lettre avait pourtant été explicite, il allait visiter des endroits qui lui permettraient d'agrandir ses capacités magiques et tenir tête à Lord Voldemort... Mais comment devait-il faire pour devenir plus fort? Que devait-il accomplir pour cela? Fouillant dans ses poches, il s'aperçut avec horreur qu'il n'avait pas sa baguette... Il n'avait rien préparé pour emmener avec lui lorsqu'il avait pris le portoloin, il n'avait meme pas pensé à l'instrument basique qui lui permettait d'exercer la magie... Et maintenant, il était là, au milieu de nulle part, dans des habits sales et déchirés, accablé de chaleur et sans le moidre moyen de se repérer ou même, plus urgent, de se désaltérer. Il n'allait pas pour autant perdre ses moyens, il en fallait plus à Harry Potter, le Survivant, pour se mettre dans tous ses états... Pourtant, il devait bien avouer qu'une peur sourde s'était emparée de lui... Décidant de remettre à plus tard ses préoccupations, il regarda encore tout autour de lui pour trouver une sorte de repère, et finit par discerner une longue chaîne de montagnes, loin dans la direction de ce qu'il supposait être l'Est. Il vérifia qu'il n'avait rien oublié de ses plus que maigres possessions, et se mit en route sous le soleil qui lui brûlait la peau et faisait battre son coeur plus vite que normalement.

Tout en marchant, il se disait qu'après tout, il n'était pas nécessaire de posséder une baguette pour faire usage de la Magie... Il avait durant les vacances acheté à grand prix un livre d'une extrême rareté traitant de l'usage de la Magie sans Baguette... L'ouvrage était par contre clair sur au moins un point, c'est qu'il fallait être extrêmement puissant pour utiliser ce procédé... Mais lorsqu'il l'avait acheté, il avait fini par accepter complètement son destin... Après tout, n'était-il pas Harry Potter, celui qui avait défait Lord Voldemort alors qu'il n'avait encore qu'un an, celui en qui toute la communauté magique plaçait ses espoirs depuis que l'illustre Albus Dumbledore avait disparu? N'avait-il pas ressenti une énorme augmentation de son potentiel magique depuis que ce même Dumbledore avait été enterré? D'autre part, et heureusement pour lui, il n'avait pas fait qu'acheter le livre, et l'avait lu et appris par coeur, jusqu'à la moindre phrase, pour être bien sûr qu'il maîtriserait entièrement la théorie de cette technique qui était réservée aux plus grands. Bien sûr, tout sorcier était capable d'exercer son lot de magie sans baguette... Mais les plus grands pouvaient aller jusqu'à une telle maîtrise de leur flux magique qu'aucun sort ne leur résistait même sans canaliseur tels que les baguettes ou les bâtons. Et Harry avait la ferme intention de faire partie de ceux-là. Il lui avait certes fallu dépenser un montant conséquent de gallions pour l'acquérir, car l'ouvrage lui-même n'existait qu'à dix exemplaires dans le monde entier. Le propriétaire qu'Harry avait réussi à localiser était tout d'abord réticent à le lui céder, même contre un énorme montant d'or, mais lorsque Harry avait fait valoir son nom et son titre d'Elu, il était certain que cela avait grandement joué dans la balance, et trois jours plus tard, il était en possession dudit livre, et avait commencé son apprentissage.

C'est en repensant à tout cela qu'il finit par voir avec un soulagement palpable un arbre isolé au centre de cette étendue de végétation rase... Il pourrait au moins se reposer un instant sous l'ombre apaisante de l'arbre feuillu. Il enleva le T-Shirt difforme et trempé de sueur qu'il avait hérité de Dudley et fit une pause sous l'ombre que procurait l'arbre. Il songea, alors que la soif commençait à le tirailler sérieusement, qu'il était grand temps d'expérimenter la magie sans baguette. Il allait commencer par un sort simple, l'Aguamenti, qui en temps normal, avec une baguette, permettait d'obtenir un filet d'eau potable et fraîche.

Il s'aperçut néanmoins très rapidement que le fait d'avoir lu la théorie pour exercer la Magie Sans Baguette était quelque peu insuffisant. Il fallait absolument qu'il parmvienne à canaliser le flux de sa magie vers le bout de ses doigts pour parvenir à un résultat, mais il n'y arrivait pour l'instant pas. Rogue lui avait tout de même appris une chose: il ne servait à rien de s'égosiller pour lancer un sort. Qu'il soit murmuré ou tout simplement hurlé, le résultat serait le même, et la puissance du sort ne varierait pas. C'est ainsi qu'il essaya en vain de conjurer de l'eau pour étancher sa soif pendant près d'une heure. Alors qu'il allait renoncer pour l'instant tout du moins, qu'il sentit un grand changement dans sa magie. Il n'aurait pas pu l'expliquer, mais l'apprendrait beaucoup plus tard. Il sentit son flux magique tripler de volume dans se veines et partout dans le reste de son corps, dans la moindre de ses cellules, il lui semblait qu'il brillait, et que rien au monde n'aurait pu l'arrêter désormais. Il sentait la puissance émaner de lui, et il savait qu'en cet instant précis, il était plus puissant que tous les sorciers ayant jamais existé. Il ne savait pas pourquoi, ni comment, mais c'était pourtant bel et bien le cas. Un magnifique halo doré émanait de lui, et l'entourait, lui procurant une sensation de bien être et de protection qu'il n'avait jusqu'alors jamais connue. Ayant désormais une pleine confiance en lui-même, il lança à nouveau le sort Aguamenti, en se concentrant sur cette magie qu'il sentait tout autour de lui, et fut ravi et fier de voir qu'un mince filet d'eau commençait de s'écouler d'un point lumineux situé au centre de la paume de sa main. Il put ainsi étancher sa soif, et se remit en route avec une vigueur et une détermination renouvelées.

Jamais, de toute sa vie, il n'avait eu la moindre liberté, soit à cause des Dursley, soit à cause de la surprotection dont il avait été l'objet, et il comptait bien profiter de ce monde où personne ne le connaîtrait, pour enfin goûter à cette liberté et à ... l'indépendance. Les montagnes qu'il avait vues quand il était arrivé disparurent soudain, alors que de larges nuages noirs apparaissaient. Une boule lumineuse surgit bientôt de ces mêmes nuages, et vint s'écraser au sol à un kilomètre environ de l'endroit où était Harry, au centre d'une sorte de clairière délimitée par une douzaine d'arbres. Sa curiosité naturelle prit le dessus, et il décida bientôt d'aller voir ce qui se trouvait dans cette sphère étrange, alors que le ciel reprenait son habituelle couleur azur. Quelle ne fut pas sa surprise lorsqu'il vit QUI était au milieu du petit cratère qu'avait formé la sphère... Cette personne n'était autre que Draco Malfoy, le serpentard aux cheveux blonds platine, qui lui avait tenu lieu d'ennemi à Hogwarts pendant les six années qu'il y avait passées. Seulement, en cet instant, il n'avait jamais paru moins malfoyesque. Ses cheuveux étaient désordonnés et formaient des amas peu attirants aux endroits où du sang avait coagulé. Car Draco Malfoy était réellement dans un état pitoyable. Ses vêtements qui avaient été riches et bien taillés étaient maintenant des haillons et pendaient lamentablement. Harry, malgré la rancoeur qu'il avait envers Malgoy, ne pouvait tout de même pas se résoudre à le laisser dans cet état déplorable au beau milieu de nulle part... En se concentrant comme il l'avait fait pour l'Aguamenti, il pensa au sort de réveil Enervatum, et presque instantanément, Malfoy ouvrit les yeux et tenta de se lever tout en se protégeant de la soudaine clarté. Quand il vit qui était en face de lui, ses mains qui jusqu'alors étaient occupées à protéger ses yeux du soleil plongèrent dans ses poches dans l'espoir d'y trouver sa baguette magique. Ne la trouvant de toute évidence pas, il tenta de fuir à reculons, ne quittant pas Harry des yeux.

"-C'est bon Malfoy, je ne te ferai rien... N'oublies pas que je ne suis après tout qu'un "Griffy" comme tu me l'as si souvent fait remarquer quand nous étions à Hogwarts, et que par conséquent ce ne serait que peu convenable pour mon image d'attaquer un adversaire désarmé, tu ne crois pas?

- Arrête tes conneries, Potter, tu crois vraiment que je suis assez stupide pour croicre que tu ne vas pas essayer de venger Dumbledore?

- Non, je ne te pense pas stupide. Je sais que ce n'est pas toi qui a tué Dumbledore, même si tu as dans sa disparition une grande responsabilité. Je sais également que tu aurais accepté sa protection si les autres Mangemorts n'étaient pas arrivés. J'étais présent durant toute la scène, Malfoy. Je sais que tu n'as pas eu le choix.

- Toi, Potter, tu étais là... Et tu n'as rien fait... Rien fait pour empêcher tout cela? Toi, le parfait héros qui cherche sans cesse à renforcer sa célébrité?

- Je ne relèverai pas cette pique, Malfoy, car ce n'est ni le lieu ni le moment, mais peut-être qu'un jour tu comprendras que ma vie a été loin d'être idyllique durant ces 17 ans qui viennent de passer... Pour ce qui est d'agir durant cette scène, je ne pouvais absolument rien faire, car j'étais paralysé sous ma cape d'invisibilité. Dumbledore a juste eu le temps de m'immobiliser avant que tu ne le désarmes... Je ne POUVAIS donc rien faire... Mais grâce à cela, j'ai aussi appris que tu n'étais pas réellement aussi mauvais que ce que tu voulais faire croire. Tu n'étais pas fier de la mission pour laquelle Voldemort t'avait choisi. Tu avais simplement peur, comme toutes les personnes que Voldemort a utilisées grâce au chantage et à la terreur. Tu n'es qu'une victime supplémentaire de cette guerre... Je pense pouvoir me vanter de connaître Dumbledore mieux que la plupart des gens, et je sais que plus que tout, en cet instant où il était de toute manière condamné, il a choisi d'accorder une fois de plus sa chance, une deuxième chance, à une personne... C'est aussi pour cela que Rogue a été capable de le tuer aussi facilement. S'il avait voulu, Dumbledore t'aurait désarmé sans problème, il n'avait pas besoin de sa baguette pour cela, car c'était un grand sorcier... J'ai compris que s'il avait supplié Rogue, ce n'était pas dans un soucis de se faire épargner, mais plutôt pour qu'il le tue lui-même... De cette manière, tu n'aurais pas de sang sur les mains, tu resterais innocent, et Rogue conserverait sa couverture le temps de te mettre à l'abri... D'après ce que je peux voir, la cachette n'était pas assez bien pensée...

- Tu m'étonnes, Potter, je ne pensais pas que quiconque aurait compris tout cela... Il faut comprendre que je n'avais pas le choix d'accepter ou de refuser cette mission... Il m'avait juré que si je réussissais, il épargnerait mes parents, et libèrerait ma mère de l'Imperius constant auquel elle était soumise... C'est grâce à cela qu'il comptait voir si Sévérus était oui ou non encore sous son contrôle... Avec le Serment Incassable, tu comprends? Seulement mon oncle a senti que Narcissa n'était pas dans son état normal, et ainsi que tu le sais, c'est un excellent Legilimens... Il a accepté le Serment pour protéger sa couverture une année de plus au moins. Je ne pensais tout simplement pas que tu était capable de ... réfléchir.

- Oh, laisse tomber, tu veux Malfoy? J'aurais mieux fait de te laisser croupir ici seul et sans aide... Le fait est que je suppose que toi aussi tu as reçu une lettre t'invitant à faire un long voyage pour approfondir tes connaissances Magiques pour lutter plus efficacement contre Voldemort, je me trompe? Si tel est le cas, je pense que nous devrions tout du moins pour l'instant rester ensembles, et nous serrer les coudes... Je pense que nous ne serons pas trop de deux pour affronter ce monde, même s'il parait désert pour l'instant... Cela fait un moment que je marche, et tu es la première forme de vie que je rencontre...

- Je marche, Potter, pour l'instant, comme tu l'as si bien dit. Ne crois pas pour autant que nous sommes amis, je suis loin de t'apprécier, tu sais.

- Je sais, Malfoy, je sais. Bon, avant toute chose, il faut que je voie si j'arrive à remettre ta jambe dans un angle normal et à ressouder les os, car je doute que tu puisses marcher dans cet état... Reste tranquille, bouge le moins possible et ne fais pas de bruit s'il te plait, il faut absolument que je me concentre."

Le regardant étrangement, Malfoy ne dit rien, mais obéit pourtant à ce que Harry lui avait demandé. Le Survivant quant à lui avait posé sa main sur la cheville de Malfoy, et envoyait sans trop savoir pourquoi des ondes de magie de faible intensité. Pourtant, bien vite il vit que la jambe était effectivement cassée, et en se reculant un peu, il joignit ses mains comme si cela était tout à fait naturel, et, les yeux fermés, il se concentra sur l'endroit de la fracture. Sans qu'il s'en aperçoive, un halo doré l'entoura à nouveau, son aura était pure et Malfoy ne put que lui faire confiance en cet instant. Harry, les mains toujours jointes, se mit à psalmodier dans un langage qu'il ne connaissait pas lui même, et bientôt un flux de magie relia ses mains désormais tournées vers la blessure et la blessure elle même. Des craquements se firent entendre, et soudain, la jambe de Malfoy reprit un angle tout à fait normal, et c'est sans peine qu'il se remit debout, comme si sa jambe n'avait jamais rien eu, tandis qu'Harry, lui, s'effondrait au sol, épuisé. Il avait l'espace d'un instant pensé qu'il n'aurait jamais assez de réserves magiques pour terminer les soins qu'il avait commencés. Il était désormais fatigué, et tout était flou devant ses yeux. Se concentrant sur le bout de ses doigts, il s'envoya un filet d'eau dans la figure pour se remettre les idées en place, tandis que Malfoy le regardait avec un air ahuri qui n'avait rien de flatteur...

"-Potter, j'ai rêvé ou tu viens de me soigner et de lancer plusieurs sorts sans ta baguette?

- T'as pas rêvé, mais là, je suis un peu fatigué... C'est la première fois que j'utilise autant de magie d'un coup. Je ne connaissais même pas l'incantation qui m'a permis de te guérir, elle m'est venue naturellement, mais je pense que c'était de l'ancienne magie... Je sais pas pourquoi, mais j'ai depuis aujourd'hui des nouveau pouvoirs. Je sais pas d'où ça sort...

- Bon sang, Potter, tu ne prendras donc jamais la peine de te documenter sur les familles de Sang Purs? Il est pourtant connu que lorsque le dernier descendant d'une famille atteint ses 17 ans, il reçoit une magie très ancienne, qui provient du début même de la lignée de sa famille, c'est une sorte d'héritage ancestral... C'est pour cela que tu as de nouveaux pouvoirs... Les Potter ont toujours été de très grands Aurors et Médicomages, ce n'est pas étonnant que tu aies réussi à guerir ma jambe, et je t'en remercie...

- J'avoue que je n'avais même jamais entendu parler de tout cela, mais ça tombe plutôt bien, je pense que nous n'allons pas tarder à avoir besoin de toute la magie dont nous sommes capables...

- Que veux-tu dire?

- Que nous sommes encerclés par une vingtaine d'hommes armés de sagaies, et qu'ils nous tiennent en joue... Ne bouge surtout pas. Ils ont l'air d'attendre un signal. Dès qu'ils l'auront, ils vont tous les lancer... Je vais faire un bouclier pour nous deux, en espérant que j'arriverai à le faire durer.

- Potter, t'es sur de ce que tu veux faire?

- Pas le choix de toute manière, c'est parti !"

Fini pour cette fois, niark ! Merci aux six personnes qui m'ont fait part de leur avis pour le premier chapitre, j'espère que celui-ci va vous plaire... A la prochaine !

Réponse aux reviews donc :p

**_Benji252:_** Et bien, merci, ta review m'a fait vraiment très plaisir, et voici donc le second chapitre, pour bien vous montrer que je n'ai pas l'intention de m'arrêter, même si je ne publie pas souvent !

**_Jully Reed: _**La réponse à la naïveté de Harry a trouvé sa place dans ce chapitre, j'ai pris en compte ce que tu m'avais dit, et j'ai ajouté dans ce chapitre, et même si l'explication reste un peu foireuse... Bah tant pis, na ! Merci pour ta review en tout cas ;)

**_Mixou:_** Autant de questions pour lesquelles il faudra attendre... La réponse ne va bien sûr pas arriver tout de suite, il faut bien laisser un peu de suspens... Comment le monde fonctionnerait sans Harry Potter? Le monde a-t-il ne serait-ce que bougé pendant que Harry était parti? Héhé... A voir par la suite... Merci de ta review ;)

**_Narcisss: _**Quoiqu'il en soit, je penche également pour un DarkHarry, c'est la raison de l'apparition de Draco Malfoy dans ce chapitre... Bien qu'il ait l'air...Plutôt plus sympathique, nous verrons par la suite ;)... Merci beaucoup pour ta review... Par contre, je n'aime pas Voldemort, ni Lucius... Ni Hermione. Mais ce serait plutôt un DarkHarry indépendant... Tu verras ;)

**_Hermignonne13: _**Bh voilà ta suite ;) merki pour ta review :D

**_Gwen Zephyr: _** Voici la suite, qui je l'espère t'intéressera comme le premier chapitre :) . Merci pour ta review, ça m'a fait bien plaisir :p


End file.
